Karaoke Night
by Illusions of Insanity
Summary: Sometimes, it's a better idea to just ignore your friend who suddenly decided to become an idiot preforming for a large crowd. Other times, you just want to taunt them right back and beat them at their own game. For Lyra Soul, this was one of those times. (College Student AU)


The noise in the bar was astounding. It was a small space but on Friday night, it was packed. The local college kids found entertainment in odd places and an unknown bar that offered karaoke night was just the right place to find a bit of fun and shenanigans. The roar of the drinking students and the musically challenged was enough to earn a few complaints, but the hustle was part of the atmosphere. Karaoke night was never the same without some drunken buffoon trying to pick a fight with a bar stool he had stumbled into.

As the yellow lights of the lightbulbs overhead cast a sickly tint on her skin, Lyra Soul watched in amusement as the previously mentioned fool took a swing and somehow managed to knock himself out. She wasn't drinking, but she wasn't opposed to snacking on some chicken wings. The young student had come in with a few friends, but they were now lost within the crowd of roaring patrons over by a pool table. The brunette wasn't upset. It just gave her a chance to enjoy the humorous events taking place around her.

Abruptly, a familiar face popped out of the mass of people, hair ruffled and clothes askew. Lyra raised an eyebrow at his appearance, but the redhead just sat in the unoccupied stool beside her and smirked it off. "I never thought walking could be such a challenge," he laughed. "These idiots would trample you to death if you let them!"

Lyra laughed and shook her head. "Then don't let them, idiot." She bit another chicken wing and stared at the young man beside her. "So," she paused, "You ordering anything, Silver?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I have something else in mind." His namesake eyes fluttered over to an ancient television on a wheeling tower that was hooked up to some karaoke equipment. He looked back at his friend with a gleam in his eyes and Lyra felt her chest squeeze.

She knew that look. That was Silver's 'I've been hanging around with hooligans too much and now I'm going to do something incredibly stupid' look. "Don't even think about it," she chuckled. "Karaoke night is for watching drunken men warble and make fools out of themselves, not for you to imitate them."

Silver raised an eyebrow and nudged her with his elbow. "Come on," he groaned playfully. "Have a little fun! Besides," he added slyly, "you know I can sing." Lyra tilted her head back and forth and shrugged. There was no denying that Silver knew how to sing. The only problem was that he didn't realize that he was also very skilled in the art of making her want to die in embarrassment. It was bad enough when Ethan Gold hatched some scheme. She didn't need her only sane and rational friend to do the same.

"I'm doing it," Silver announced as he spun around in his seat and hopped off.

"Don't," Lyra groaned. "You'll embarrass the heck out of me!"

Silver turned his head and Lyra felt her worst fear coming true at the sight of his wide grin. "That's the point," he laughed. The redhead then disappeared in the crowd before popping back into view a few minutes later when he ran up on the stage and picked up the microphone.

The young man gave it a quick tap to see if it was on and Lyra Soul could have sworn that she died when the echo from the machine grabbed most of the sober and moderately drunk patrons's attention. Silver turned to look at the crowd and flashed everyone a grin, making Lyra wish she had never come here. She should have known that he would do something like this. Just when she thought it couldn't get worse, the redhead opened his mouth.

"I'd like to dedicate this performance to my best friend Lyra Soul," he announced. The young woman paled and tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately, he had other plans. Silver pointed to his flustered companion and beamed. "Thanks for hanging out with me tonight!" Lyra Soul wanted to strangle him so bad right now. Seeing as that would not only make her the center of attention in the entire bar but also be illegal, she settled for wringing a napkin in distress.

Silver turned his attention to the machine and thought carefully over his musical options. He eventually found one he deemed suitable and Lyra bit back a scream as she heard an obnoxious bass start in within the first few moments. He knew very well that she hated this song and dreaded hearing it on the campus, where many students blasted it and sang it following a surge of popularity the single received. The song started and Lyra tried to look as if she wasn't there.

Unfortunately, Silver made a point to single her out of the crowd during his boisterous performance, whether it be by pointing at her or some other motion. The brunette decided that she wanted to die right there by the fifth 'too hot' that blurted from his mouth. Luckily for her the song was relatively short, meaning that Silver's little party was over. Lyra smiled and waited for him to come back down from the stage. He didn't. Instead Silver was cheered into an encore by his fellow students and he found yet another song to torture her with, this time a frisky love song that made her want to crawl in a hole and hide for the rest of eternity.

While Silver sang about luck, Lyra mulled over how unlucky she was. Her face was burning with all of the unwanted attention she was getting. That idiot knew very well that being the center of attention in a place like this made her skin itch. She silently mourned the loss of her last rational friend and prayed for her torture to end soon.

When the last note faded away, the young man hopped off stage and bounded back over to the seat he had left earlier. He swung in his seat and grinned at Lyra, who just his her face in her hands and muttered under her breath. "So," he breathed, looking for air after singing at the top of his lungs, "Did you enjoy my first concert? I'm afraid the tour won't be until next year, but I'm sure you'll hear a few tunes before then."

Abruptly, Lyra came up with a horrible idea. Under normal circumstances, she would have thrown the plot out with the trash. However with her brain telling her that her embarrassment couldn't get any worse, she carried out her plan of action. Her feet hit the floor and Silver gave her a confused look when she stood up.

"Where are you going," he asked in confusion. "You're not leaving right?" His eyes gained a tint of concern and for a moment, Lyra hesitated. Then she remembered his singing and she perked right back up.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go sing a song," she boasted. Silver's jaw dropped and Lyra made her way to the stage and took the microphone. She didn't have to signal the people to gain their attention. Their eyes were still fixated on the stage. She smiled sweetly in her leather jacket and skinny jeans and stared at Silver with a fire in her eyes. He knew what he had done and now she was going to counterattack.

"This song goes out to Silver Lupo," she announced, pointing to the man who was now starting to realize her plot. "I'd like to take a moment and make a confession." She paused, cleared her throat and lowered her voice to a coo, batting her eyelashes at the young man sitting back on his stool. "I love you," she murmured just loud enough to be heard by the entire bar. Silver's face bloomed with color and confusion as a few sounds of admiration drifted up to the stage. Lyra's heart squeezed in her chest and she quickly chose her premeditated weapon before she could question the cause.

The music kicked in after a moment and everyone started laughing when the beat started up. Silver was trapped in an expression between fluster and humor, as if he was trying to find the meaning to her actions. Lyra didn't dwell on it. Instead she opened her mouth and sang the song that had the bar in tears of laughter.

After she had finished her little demonstration of how she was 'never gonna give you up', she pranced back to her seat to watch Silver struggle to breathe. The young man turned to look at her as he pressed a fist against his mouth, as if at a loss for words. He then cleared his throat and eyed her nervously, as if she might burst into song again. "Were you rick rolling me or were you serious," he squeaked in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Lyra tilted her head towards him and glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes. The redness in his face was fading away, leaving Silver with a much more healthy complexion.

"That song was originally a love song before people started using it as a practical joke," he explained. "I want to know if you were singing it as a joke or if you...you know, were serious." His metallic eyes were gleaming with something Lyra couldn't place, but they were warm and searching all the same. For a moment, she thought about telling him the answer. Then she realized that doing so would spoil the fun.

Lyra chuckled before reaching over and ruffling Silver's bright red hair. "That's for me to know and you to agonize over, Silv." The young man squeaked before trying to persuade her to tell him the truth, leaving the brunette to shake her head and deny his appeals.

She would let him figure it out.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I was suddenly gifted with motivation and so I have written this goofy piece for you Soulsilvershipping fans. I hope you enjoy my sudden burst of creativity._


End file.
